Chasing Dreams.
Chapter one. The move. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. Only 15 minutes left of school before the last bell rang. Then there would be two and a half months of summer vacation. There was whispers going around while the teacher was talking. Most were telling each other what they had planned to do over the break. As the minutes ticked down almost everyone was on the edge of their sets. All but one who dreaded school ending. Who would be excited about moving to a new town just days after school ended. It wasn't the first time that happened. However as the other per teens are were ready to start their break one wonder why. In the last row on the far left side sat a 13 almost 14 year old girl with dark blue almost black hair that would reached her shoulders when it was down. Most wonder if it was dyed but when told it wasn't it would get others to mock the girl. She was wearing black shorts and a light blue shirt. Beside her desk was a old brown bag that was used as a back pack that she was once again picked on. She had a gem bracelet on each wrist and a ring on her right hand on her finger before the pinky. She pushed her light purple glasses up nose. She was going to get her eyes fixed after school since it was a late gift from her grandparents on her fathers side. She side just as the bell rang. '' ''The other students were cheering that school was finally over. Her on the other hand picked her bag up and walked out not wanting to deal with anyone. As she made her way out to the front parking lot she tried to keep from being seen by anyone. She was the youngest of 7. The oldest being 28 and a Lawyer. The second oldest being 26 was a doctor. Third oldest was 24 and had just gotten a job at a restaurant part time to learn how to be a famous chef. The forth and fifth were 21 and they were making their way into fashion business by going to collage a few states away. The sixth was 18 and also going to collage in a different state to become a actress. She also had another brother but he was really her cousin. He was 20 and also going to move with the girl. The girl sighed as she made it outside. She knew she wasn't as smart or pretty as her brothers and sisters. She was a C average student in most of her classes. In a way she was the black sheep of the family. '' '''Girl thinking:' Well after everything at least i can try to be somewhat normal. Maybe moving won't be so bad. After she thought that the school doors open again as the other students were making their way outside. Three student were also making their way to where the girl was. One boy was wearing blue shorts and a red shirt that had 23 on it. The other boy was wearing a blue shirt with the number 15 on it while in black shorts. While the girl of the three was wearing light purple shorts and a light blue shirt with a star on it. Boy: 'Finally summer break so Jack Daisy what you guys got plan? '''Daisy: '''I think my mom and dad are going to take our family on a road trip. '''Jack: '''I'm going to summer camp then after that going to spend some time with my dad. What about you Joe? ''Joe grinned and was about to tell Jack and Daisy what his plans were. Until he seen the girl standing a few feet away. 'Joe: '''What do you know it's the four eye loser no one wants. So Lora the freak what plans do you have? ''Lora looked over to see Joe walking towards her. She didn't want her last day to be like the other days. She sighed hoping her brother would come soon. 'Lora: '''Well me and my b-brother are moving into our grandparents house. ''All those that heard Lora say that laughed. Joe then pushed Lora down causing her glasses to fall off. Lora tried to find them but then she heard a crunching sound, Lora mentally groaned. Joe smirked as he moved his foot. They were now a mess and Lora picked them up and put them in her bag. The other kids laughed as Lora stood back up. '''Joe: Is the freak gonna cry? Lora didn't say anything as a dark blue 1996 Toyota pulled up. The passenger window rolled down and all the kids backed away. Everyone was scared of the driver. He was Lora's brother and if you was stupid enough you could end up regretting messing with Lora. Man: Get in Lora. Lora did what the man said. After shutting the door and putting her seat belt on the man looked back at the group of kids. Man: 'Be grateful brats. ''With that said the car drove away. After getting out of the school parking lot and onto the high way the man pulled another set of glasses out and handed them to Lora. '''Man: You forgot to pack them. Guess it's a good thing you did huh? So how was your last day in hell? Lora smiled as she wiped her eyes before putting the pair of glasses on. Those ones were a dark blue. Lora: Well it could've been worst. Thanks Ace. Ace: Hey unlike those stuck up snobs I'll stick by ya no matter what. That's why i asked Grandma and Grandpa if i could move in as well. Glad they finally said yes in the end. Now lets go get your eyes done then get some ice cream. How does that sound? Lora: '''Well that sounds like fun but i don't think i'll be up to it. If i am though sure. ''Ace grinned and he drove. 15 minutes later they was at the eye doctor. Lora was still a little scared but wasn't going to let it show. Ace hugged her before pushing her towards one of the nurses. '' '''Ace: Don't worry i'll be here waiting. Lora could only nod as she walked back with the nurse. When they got to the room where her eyes were going to be fixed Lora was ready to run. They were told Lora might have some trouble and it was ok if they also gave her something that would keep her from moving. Nurse: Please sit on the chair while i go get some water for you to drink. Lora could only nod. The nurse smiled and walked out. Ace sighed knowing the chances of Lora staying still without moving were slim to none. So when he saw the nurse with a cup of water he knew she was going with the plan that he and a few others used. It was a all nature drops that helped the brain relax the body. It kept the person awake as well as relaxed. After the affects went away the person would tend to sleep for 3 to 6 hours. Ace sighed and mouthed good luck to the nuse. The nurse nodded and went back to the room. Nurse: Here you go dear. Lora whispers: Thank you. Lora then drinks the water from the cup. Since the drops are tasteless she doesn't notice it. Before the drops can take full affect the nurse has Lora move to the table where the doctor will fix her eyes. After the nurse takes her glasses and cleans her face the drops have taken full affect and Lora is in somewhat a dazed state. The surgery starts soon after that. Lora is still somewhat scared but does what the doctor tells her to do. After a hour the surgery is over and Lora is being led back to Ace. The drop hasn't wore all the way off but it has enough that she is able to walk. Nurse: We will see you tomorrow. Lora nods somewhat and Ace grins before helping Lora back to the car. Ace: Lets get you home. Lora: '''Kay acie. ''Ace sighs and as he drives Lora falls asleep. Ace smiles and drives home. Once they get there Ace takes Lora to the couch since almost everything of theirs is already at their grandparents house. '' '''Ace: Sweet dreams little sis. 4 days later. It had been four days since Lora had eye surgery. She was smiling as her and Ace were finally going to their grandparents house. The eye doctor said her eyes were ok but she should still wear sun glasses when out in the sun. Other then that she should have her grandma make her a appointment. Lora smiled as the wind went though her hair. Lora: Hey Ace you think it will be different at the school? Ace: Well without everyone thinking you need to be smart or pretty due to the others going there. I think it will be different. Besides grandpa knows the headmaster so i think you will be fine. Lora smiled and went back to looking out the window. The past four days were hard but she was finally able to see well enough. There was little trouble after the whole deal but Lora was happy all the same. She mentally sighed thinking about the school she was going to start going to in August. It was a private school that not many knew about. Lora was most worried about her grades not being good enough. There wasn't anything she could do. None of the teaches at her old school liked her. They proved it to her when they said. Why can't you be like your sister/brother. Lora sighed once again hoping that maybe just maybe the new school wouldn't hound her like the other one did. Ace turned on the radio and then smirked at Lora. Ace: Relax little sis. We both know grandma and grandpa won't throw you to the hell hounds. Lora rolled her eyes and took a drink from her favored water. '' '''Lora:' I know i can still be a little nervous though. Besides you start your new job on Monday. Ace: Yea Grandpa got it for me. Still wonder what it's going to be. Lora: Maybe it's something like a garbage man. Ace rolled his eyes as he turned into a parking lot. Since it was one in the afternoon he figured the place would be good to grab a bite to eat. The restaurant on the outside looked to be from the late 50's early 60's.Ace shut the car off and smirked at Lora's face. 'Ace: '''Come on I know your hungry. Your stomach's been making noise for the past 15 minutes. ''Lora blushed a deep read making Ace laugh more. They then both got out of the car and headed inside. After ordering their food and drinks the waitress went to the kitchen to give their order. Category:Caring16 Category:Stories